


L.O.V.E.

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Clark Kent has been in love with the reserved rich girl since college.  Ever since meeting you and becoming friends his feelings have grown, and he’s hoping that when he confesses you’ll feel the same about him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader, Superman/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 37





	L.O.V.E.

Clark had known you since college. The two of you had been paired for a project and from there had become unlikely friends. He was the farm boy from Smallville, and you were the rich girl from Metropolis. Complete polar opposites, but there was just something about the two of you that worked.

You weren’t into going wild like most people in college did, instead you preferred to sneak over to Clark’s dorm so that the two of you could watch movies. Then there were the days when you would go to the coffee shop on campus and just sit quietly and work on whatever projects and homework the two of you had.

Now the two of you were older and still close. Clark had moved to Metropolis to become a reporter for the Daily Planet and you had gone to work for your family’s company. Seeing each other had become few and far between with how busy life had gotten for you. Clark missed the days when you could see each other on a daily basis.

If he were being honest it wasn’t just because he missed hanging out with his friend, it was because he had fallen in love with you. He wasn’t sure how it had happened, he wasn’t sure when he had even realized he had fallen in love with you. He just remembered thinking, “I’m in love with her,” and that was that. 

You had no idea about his feelings for you. There had been a couple of times when Clark had gone to tell you the truth, but had chickened out at the last second. He was afraid that he wasn’t enough for you. You had grown up with everything and he was just from Smallville, USA. What could he give you?

“Clark?” There was a hand waving in front of his face and he blinked several times realizing that you were sitting in front of him. “Earth to Clark Kent, anyone home?” You smiled when you realized he seemed to be coming back to reality. “Where’d you go, Clark? You’ve been lost in thought since I got here.”

Clark hadn’t even realized you had arrived for your coffee date with him. You had rescheduled four times prior, but today you finally had an opening and called to tell him. “Sorry, I was, uh, just thinking about a story.”

Chuckling you sipped on your drink, “So dedicated to your craft, that’s what I love about you.”

Clark’s heart seemed to have skipped a beat when you said ‘love’. “Well, I’m not the only one Miss I have to reschedule our coffee date because there’s a meeting today at three and it’s a big one.”

You looked down and tried to hide your embarrassment, “I’m sorry. Really, the board members were insistent that I needed to be there. Although I think it could have been put into an email.”

Clark knew what those meetings were like, “In my experience, most meetings could be summed up into emails.”

“I think some of the board just likes to hear themselves talk,” you confessed. “Mr. Moore is always droning on and one, I swear one time I almost fell asleep.”

That wasn’t a surprising fact, you hated it when people droned on and on about things. He had once nudged you awake in class because the professor had bored you half to death. “Do you need me to sit in on those meetings and make sure you don’t fall asleep?”

“Would you?” You said half-jokingly and half-seriously. “Plus we could pass notes like high schoolers.”

Clark shook his head, a wide smile on his face, “Don’t ever change, Y/N/N.”

You smiled shyly at him and changed the subject to see what he had been up to recently. He told you about his trip to Gotham to see Bruce Wayne for an interview. You knew Bruce was notoriously private and it was a huge score for Clark to get the interview like that. He had come a long way since college and you were glad that you had gotten to see that growth.

When your lunch breaks were over, you went your separate ways promising to try again soon. You hoped that you would have more time to spend with him in the future, and Clark wished the same as he watched you get into your car and drive off.

Two weeks passed since you had seen Clark at the coffee shop. You were standing out on your balcony with a glass of wine in hand admiring the city below. Skyscrapers rose high above the ground, cars drove by lazily, their taillights casting a red glow down the street as lights flashed from green to yellow to red and then back to green again.

This was the first time you had actually made it home at a reasonable hour and got to spend some time to yourself. You fiddled with your phone wondering if you should call Clark or if he was too busy for you. Chewing on your lip you opted to text him instead, asking if he was free.

You waited but there was no response and you let out a little sigh.

“Hello,” the voice startled you so much you almost dropped your drink. Looking up you saw Superman floating in front of your balcony.

“You’re… you’re Superman,” you sputtered. You had seen images and videos of Superman, but you had never seen him in person before. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was flying by and you seemed lonely,” he told you, he landed beside you on the balcony and you turned to face him. “I just thought I would say hello and keep you company for a few minutes.”

Looking at him now up close and in person there was something familiar about him. “Do you do this often?” You asked. “Landing on people’s balconies and saying hello?”

He chuckled sheepishly, “No, I must say I don’t often find myself doing this.”

“Then what’s so special about little old me? I’m sure there’s plenty of people down there that need you right now,” you told him as you gestured out over the city.

“It’s a slow night,” he told you. “Plus I look out for the wellbeing of everyone in this city and that includes when people are lonely.”

You moved close to him, your eyes narrowing, “You look familiar….”

Superman seemed to become nervous at that, “I don’t believe we’ve ever met. I don’t remember you, I’m sorry.”

You searched his face for something that would clue you in on who he was. Your eyes landed on a little scar on his lip. It was inconsequential for the most part, but you knew someone with that same scar. “Clark?” Your voice came out a little above a whisper. “Oh my God, Clark is that you?”

Superman’s - Clark’s - eyes widened and you knew you were right. “I’m sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I should go, I just wanted to see if you were all right, and you are, so now I’m going to go.”

He went to leave, but you caught his arm with your hand, “No!” He turned to look at you and saw a look of desperation on your face. “Is this where you go at night, Clark? And don’t tell me you’re not him, you have the same scar as him. And I’d know my best friend anywhere. So tell me the truth, are you Clark Kent?”

Clark closed his eyes and nodded his head, “It’s me.”

You took a step back and covered your mouth with your hand. “How did I not know?”

“Well I mean it’s a secret identity for a reason,” he told you.

You frowned at him, “I’m your best friend! How could you not tell me?!”

He flinched, “Because I was trying to protect you, Y/N. I didn’t want something bad to happen to you because you knew I was Superman. I hated keeping the secret from you, but trust me when I say that I did it because I wanted to keep you safe.”

“I know I’m not the most outgoing or spontaneous person, Clark, but I still have a right to know about this part of you. I can take care of myself.” You crossed your arms over your chest and looked away from him, you were feeling very conflicted at the moment.

Your best friend, the man you had known since college, was Superman. Clark on the other hand was feeling guilty for having you finding out in this way. He had wanted to tell you so many times, but his fear had held him back. Movie toward you, he gently lifted your face so that your gaze met his, and he could see the hurt in your eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Let me show you something.”

“What?” You asked curiously.

“Do you trust me?” He held his breath waiting for the rejection from you, for you to shout that you couldn’t trust him now. But then you gave a nod of your head and Clark gently lifted you into his arms bridal style. 

“Clark,” you said hesitantly. The two of you were beginning to float off of your balcony and your arms tightened around his neck. “What’re you doing?”

“It’s okay, nothing bad is going to happen,” he promised.

“If you drop me–”

“I won’t drop you,” he was enjoying this too much, the way you clung to him and your warmth pressed against him.

Together you began flying over Metropolis, seeing it from a bird’s eye view. Your fears slowly melted away as Clark carried you across the city. You could see everything from the Daily Planet to LexCorp to your own company. People looked small compared to the towering skyscrapers you were flying between. The sky was even more spectacular as you looked up, there were a few stars twinkling in the distance, and for a moment you believed you could reach out and touch them.

Your eyes landed on Clark next, he was focused on where he was going that you took this time to study him. Clark had always been handsome, he had those boy next door looks and a smile that made your heart flutter. There had been several occasions where you had come close to asking him on a date, but thoughts of rejection kept you from doing so. Plus you didn’t want to risk losing your best friend.

Soon Clark was taking you home and setting you down on your balcony once more. His eyes searching your face to see what you were thinking about. “What? Do you have mind reading powers now too?” You quipped when you caught him studying you.

“No,” he assured you. “Nothing of the sort, I was just trying to see if you liked it.”

“I did, once I let go of the fear that you were going to drop me,” you poked him in the chest and he laughed.

“I told you I wouldn’t do that, Y/N. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

There was a soft smile on your face, “I guess this is good night then.” It was a disappointing that he had to leave, you wanted him to stay, you wanted to spend more time with him.

“I should go,” he said hesitantly. Clenching his fists at his sides he turned to leave, but paused. He looked back at you and said, “There is something else that I should confess.”

“Oh?” What else could there be? Was he secretly married as well? God, you hoped not.

He walked back to you and he couldn’t quite meet your gaze, he was growing fidgety and you knew whatever this was, was important to him.

“Take your time,” you told him softly. “We’ve got time.”

“I’m just scared of how you may react,” he finally looked at you and saw the same patient expression on your face you had had on your face when you had come home with him one break and he was trying to explain how farm equipment worked. It was the look that said you could listen to him talk for as long as he wanted or wait until he worked up what courage he had to tell you what he needed to.

“Clark, I just learned that you’re Superman, anything else will seem like a cakewalk from here on out.”

“Yeah, you did handle it better than I thought you would.” Taking in a deep breath he gathered his courage and said, “Remember when we were in college and we would go to that coffee shop on campus?” You nodded your head, you could almost picture and smell the coffee shop he was talking about. The two of you had spent so much time there that you don’t think you could ever forget it. “Well it was senior year and you were working on a project. You had your pen cap in your mouth, and you were so focused on what was in front of you. And for some reason it was like the world slowed down and it hit me that I was in love with you.” You sucked in a breath, your eyes widening. “It came out of nowhere and I’m not even sure when I started developing feelings for you, but it was at that moment I realized that I was.”

“Why did you never tell me? Why now?” Could it really be true that the two of you had been in love with one another this entire time, but too afraid to admit it to the other?”

“I just never felt like I should. You were from this influential family and I was just a small-town boy from the middle of nowhere, USA. I wasn’t ready to take a chance and tell you the truth,” he let out a deep breath. “But I guess tonight, you learning my secret, and me carrying you across the city made me want to confess this to you. And you don’t have to like me back or say anything. I just wanted you to know.”

You looped your arms around Clark’s neck taking him by surprise. “How is it that we’re both complete idiots that we never realized how the other felt?”

“Well I mean people still haven’t made the connection that I’m Clark Kent and all my disguise is, is a pair of glasses - wait how we both felt?” His brain finally caught up to the meaning of your words. “You love me?”

You laughed and rested your head against his chest, “Clark what am I going to do with you?”

He once again lifted your face so that you were looking at him, “Please say it.”

“I love you, Clark Kent,” you whispered to him.

“I love you too,” he whispered back before leaning down and kissing you, it was soft and sweet, and sent shivers down your spine. No matter how much you had imagined this nothing could compare to actually kissing Clark. “I still need to go,” he told you when he broke away.

“Okay,” you were only slightly disappointed by this. “Can we see each other tomorrow night? We can make dinner.”

“I’d love too,” he kissed you one last time before he began to float away. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

You waved goodbye as he took off into the air and flew away from your apartment. You still we’re sure that this had all happened and that you weren’t actually dreaming, but when morning came and Clark checked to see that you were still on for that night you couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face. 

Even the long day of meetings ahead of you couldn’t sour your mood.


End file.
